Future Apocalypse
by Razial
Summary: Xander, Buffy and a small group of survivors including Faith, Amy and Angel Travel back in time to avert the coming disaster and save the lives of all of their friends.


Future Apocalypse

By Dave.Mycock

Disclaimer: I do not own buffy or any of the other characters they belong to Joss Whedon.

Pairing: Xander/Buffy

Summary: Xander, Buffy and a small group of survivors including Faith, Amy and Angel Travel back in time to avert the coming disaster and save the lives of all of their friends.

Xander looked around the grave yard as night fell once more over the town of Sunnydale, it had been twenty five years since the change, he had been chosen by the PTB to become one of the warriors and was granted super strength like Buffy which was great and all but there had been a price he had to leave Sunnydale and his friends and live in new York.

He chose the future of the world over his own feelings for Buffy and the others and left, he hooked up with Faith and Whistler and together they fought through hell, but something had gone wrong and a dark force had struck a massive blow to the PTB. They had killed Riley, Willow, Tara, Anya, Giles and Dawn however Buffy and Spike had escaped and joined them in New York and soon Angel and Oz too found them to deliver more bad news Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn were dead as well.

Xander had gone to his own connection to the PTB and asked for advice and they had told him they could do nothing, so he had come up with a plan himself and his remaining friends had agreed to it. They would go back in time and change the future and so they had travelled to Sunnydale to find Amy who was the only powerful witch left they knew. She agreed and now it was time.

He sighed as he looked down at the graves of his friends and he felt his guilt come back in full force and his feelings for each of his friends, he felt a hand grasp his and he turned to see Buffy standing next to him, he gave a small smile which she returned.

The one thing time had changed was his relationship with the slayer and Angel, He and Buffy had become lovers and their connection was so powerful it amazed them, Angel and he had thrown away their past resentment and become friends even though he knew Angel still loved Buffy but he had put that part of his life behind him. Sunnydale was overrun with vamps and demons and they didn't have much time to do this he looked behind him to see Faith, Whistler, Spike, Angel, Oz and Amy preparing the spell. Amy nodded at him and he smiled leading Buffy back to the others and then faced his friend

"Do it?" he said

Amy began chanting fast from the book she held until a portal opened in front of them, once she nodded they all ran through the portal as the moon rose, once through the portal closed and they breathed a sigh of relief that they had made it. He looked around and quickly saw the changes that indicated they had indeed travelled back in time. He smiled an uneasy smile and turned back to his friends who were all smiling and looking relieved

"O.k. can any one remember where the hell our past selves would be?" he asked

"I think I was patrolling with Riley in the park" Buffy replied with a grim smile as she saw the dark gleam pass over her boyfriend's face as the mention of her past love

"So the rest of us will most likely be at Giles's place, Faith you and the others head over there whilst me and Buffy collect Buffy's past self and solider boy, Oz you call Angel's past self and get him to come here along with Cordelia and Doyle" Xander told the others

"No problem Xand you just keep your cool when you see Buffy's past self mooning over Riley" Faith warned him

"I'll deal Faith at least I hope I will" Xander replied with a glance at Buffy

"Let's move, we don't have time to mess around" Angel stepped into the conversation

"You're right man, we'll meet you at Giles remember don't enter until we arrive we shouldn't be long" Xander nodded in agreement turning from his friend and grasped Buffy's hand and headed for the park as Angel and Faith led the others towards Giles's place.

Buffy Summers walked through the park side by side with her boyfriend Riley Finn bored out of her mind as they hadn't in counted one Vampire or demon, she sighed as she wondered what her friends were doing back at Giles's place and then a smile came to her face as she remembered that Giles's most likely had them all researching things. As they came towards the swings two figures stepped into view although she couldn't see their faces, she felt Riley tense at first and then he ran towards them blaster in hand. She watched as Riley was knocked to the ground and his blaster sent flying towards the trees, she quickly raised her stake and also ran forward only to be stopped dead when one of the figures spoke

"Buffy wait" the voice sounded oddly familiar

"Angel?" she asked

"No" replied the figure as he stepped into the moon's light, he did look very familiar but she couldn't tell from where she had seen him, she stepped closer as Riley got to his feet

"Who are you?" she asked

"That's complicated," said the second figure as she too stepped into the light and as Buffy looked into the second's face she almost fainted the face looked so much like her own

"What the hell is going on here?" she heard Riley asked in confusion

"Shut up solider boy and stay out of this" she heard the man reply "My name Buffy is Alexander Harris," he said staring straight into her eyes as the shook hit her as she noticed the gleam in his eyes that Xander always had when he looked at her

"But this is impossible, Xander is at Giles's and you look at least twenty years older than Xander" she shouted

"I know Buffy, but you have to believe me I am Xander, I'm from the future twenty five years to be exact" he replied with a lopsided grin which Buffy recognised instantly as the one Xander always gives her

"Twenty five years how?" she asked stunned

"Not now Buffy lets go to Giles and then we can explain things," he answered and at that moment she remembered the person who looked like her and she couldn't stop herself asking

"Who's your friend?" and her eyes widened as he looked at his companion

"Buffy Summers meet Buffy Summers" he said with a grin as her shock became outright amazement as his companion stepped closer and she stared into her own eyes

"My god" she whispered

"As fun as this is Buffy, we need to hurry" Xander spoke again and she noticed his hand grasp the hand of her future self and her brow creased in confusion

"Yea...yeah right lets go, Riley can you watch our backs?" she said finally shaking off her confusion and shock as she began walking towards her watchers house followed by her future self and Xander and Riley who looked like he was going insane and really she couldn't blame him. As they arrived outside Giles's place Buffy got an even bigger shock when Angel and Spike stepped into view followed by two guys and two women

"Who are they?" she asked

"Meet the future Angel, Spike, Faith, Oz, Amy and my other friend Whistler" Xander replied "Did you get in contact with Angel's past self?" he asked facing his friend Oz

"Yeah he and his friends should be here by tomorrow" Oz replied with a nod

Xander turned back to Buffy and gave her a smile "O.k. shall we go in so we can explain all this?" he said to her, she nodded dumbly and entered the house with Riley behind her. Once every one was inside she shut the door and faced her surprised friends

"Buffy what is going on here, how can Spike be standing there when he is seated right next to Willow?" this came from Giles but before she could answer future Xander stepped forward and spoke

"Nice to see you again Giles, before we get into this I think you should have a seat because some of what we tell you is not going to be pleasant and some of it will be almost impossible to believe" he told them

"Really then do tell" Xander's past self said with a smirk not realising that he was speaking to himself

"First the reason why their is two Spikes is because me and my companions are from the future that includes the Angel you see next to Spike" Future Xander told them

"H...how is that possible?" Giles asked stunned

"Easy Magic, anyway now here is where things will get weird to all of you Buffy and Riley as you can see are still in shook" Xander answered again "I am Xander Harris" he added

"Whoa" this wiped the smirk from his past self in an instant

"And the others?" Giles asked trying to get his head round this

"Well as you can guess seen as they don't age or change this is Spike and Angel" Xander said indicating the two vampires "The two girls at the back are Faith and Amy" he continued pointing to where the blond and the brunette stood "The guy by the door is Oz and the guy next to him is called Whistler he's the man who got Angel involved in this" he added with a nod of his head and finally he looked to where Buffy's future self stood "And this is Buffy" he finished taking her hand in his for an instant before letting go again and facing the stunned expressions on all his friends faces including his own

"Well Shit" whispered Spike's past self

"Why are you here, this must of taken a lot of work and the use of dark magic?" Tara asked

"That's a long story Tara and I think before we get into it we should let you get use to the idea of us been here and we'd better clear up how to sort out the name problems, seen as we're going to be working together and you call Xander each time you'll have us both answering" he replied

"Yes quite right" Giles agreed finally getting his shock out of the way

"I'll go by Alex," said future Xander

"I'll use my middle name Anne" future Buffy cut in

"I'll go by William whilst we're here" future Spike added

"What about you Angel, you're past self will be here soon as well?" Faith reminded her friend

"I'll use Liam for now" he answered with a grim smile

"Oz what about you?" asked Alex

"Ozzy will do" future Oz replied

"Now that's everyone, will you tell us what's going on and why you've come?" Giles asked

"We have come from twenty five years in the future Giles, Buffy was still alive and slaying along with Willow, Tara, Anya, Dawn and Riley when he returned from his trip" Xander started before Buffy interrupted him

"Who's Dawn?" she asked

"Later, one story at a time Buffy this is no joyride for us reliving it" he answered "Now seven years from where you are now the PTB picked me to become another of their warriors like you and Angel I agreed and was granted super strength like you Buffy but there was a price although I didn't know that until I'd agreed they wanted me to be in new York and so after a week of soul searching I left you Buffy and the others, I chose the fate of millions over my own feelings just like you and Angel, once there I bumped into Faith who the powers had released so she could help me, I also met Whistler who was to be my link to the powers just like Doyle and then Cordelia was for Angel" he told them

"You left us how could you do that?" this came from Willow

"I had to Will, this was more important that me or you, I could help millions just like Buffy and Angel and so as much as it pained me I left, but I never got over the fact that I wasn't with you it hurt to be apart from you all and that I couldn't be there when you needed me" Alex replied turning away in anger and slamming his fist into the door, Anne quickly went over and hugged him

"Its o.k." she whispered to him he nodded and faced them again giving Anne a smile

"The last time I saw you all is when all of us including Angel and his team joined forces this was ten years from now, after that I stayed in New York and fought demons, vampires and other evil things.

Then things turned swore. After twenty years of fighting the good fight and always coming out on top we all let our guards down I guess and then out of no where a dark force attacked Sunnydale and the result was the death of everyone of my friends bar Buffy and Spike, they escaped and joined me in new York a month later Angel and Oz turned up and told them they too had been attacked and his team except for them had also been killed.

I went to seek help but got none, Sunnydale and L.A were soon overrun with vamps and demons for some reason new York wasn't attacked and so for five years we held up there coming up with a plan to change what had happened and this is it" Alex finished as he fought to stop himself breaking down

"No, how could that happen?" Xander asked standing up and facing his future self

"What?" he asked

"You leaving your friends to fend for themselves, you should have been there" he spat

"If he was Xand, he would have died as well and he had good reasons" Anne said stepping to Alex's side

"Maybe, I just can't understand why I would leave, no matter what" he said

"I know but soon enough you will, I know I am you" Alex smiled at his past self as he stood in confusion

"This is, it can't be true" Buffy said her shock turning to utter dismay

"I'm afraid it is Buffy and you better get your head round it quickly" Alex snapped

"Xander" Anne shouted

"Sorry" he sagged sitting down as Buffy approached him; she knelt in front of him and stared into his eyes

"If you really are Xander then I know you to well and what I sense is that you're holding something back now what is it?" she asked

"After you and Spike arrived in new York and told me what had happened, I headed for Sunnydale ignoring all of your protests, once I got their I found Willow in the hospital she'd been found and resuscitated, I SAT their as she died and there was nothing I could do, my best friend my life time friend is dying and all I could do was sit there and WATCH, before she went she whispered to me that the force that had attacked was using dark magic which is how they got passed yours and Spike's super strength and senses then she smiled told me she loved me and then she died.

I walked the streets for two nights wishing that a vamp was attack and take me too" he couldn't continue he began crying uncontrollably and Buffy watched in surprise as her future self took him in an embrace and rocked him back and forth whispering comforting words, then Anne stared at her past self

"I followed Xander to Sunnydale the next day and found him sitting in the park just as night fell I watched as two vampires attacked and yet he didn't fight, I quickly jumped into the fray and staked both but what I hadn't counted on was Xander attacking me but he soon collapsed in agony and I managed to drag him back to Giles's old place, it took seven hours to get him to calm down and tell me what happened.

I was devastated to learn about Willow, it took me the rest of the night to convince him not to commit suicide and to return to new York and help us fight this thing" she told this mostly to her past self but the others all heard and all them sat stunned at the magnitude of the future that awaited them.

Anne watched as Buffy fell back onto her arse and began to cry, she also noticed Xander's past self smashing his fist against a wall trying to fight his own tears whilst Willow tried to calm him down along with Tara the others just sat in silence stunned.

It took a while until everyone including Alex quietened down and managed to get a hold on their emotions, Xander lay on the couch asleep his head lay on Willow's lap and she kept him quite by running her hand through his hair. It was obvious to everyone he hadn't be able to get a grasp on what would happen that he couldn't take it in that his friends would die and he would be left almost alone.

Buffy sat next to them on the single chair Giles kept next to the couch for their meeting, she glanced now again at Xander and Willow and then she would look at Xander's future self who sat quietly in the corner near the door, but what surprised her the most was the fact that he sat in her future self's comforting embrace still. Giles finally found his voice again

"I think we should wait until Angel and his team arrive until we continue this topic, Willow will you and Tara make sure Xander doesn't do anything stupid, Buffy I think you need some sleep Riley will you keep an eye of her, Anya please get some rest I think we're going to need it, Can you find a hotel where you can hold up till tomorrow?" Giles said

"Sure no problem what time shall we meet here?" Faith said taking charge, as she knew Xander and Buffy too well to know that at the moment they were into much pain to do anything

"Er... seven I think will be best hopefully we'll have brought Angel and the others up to date so you won't be forced to retell your story" Giles replied

"Cool" Faith nodded and then with Angel's help got Buffy and Xander to their feet and then out the door, once they were gone Buffy helped Willow and Tara with Xander, Willow had placed a sleeping spell on him and so they needed Buffy to help them carry him to their dorm room, Riley followed and Anya was the last out. Once everyone else gone Giles sat down and began to weep as all the information he'd been told came flooding back.

The next night just after seven Giles opened the door to Alex and the others moving aside as they entered once the door was closed he sat down as the future versions of his friends once again met their past selves, for Buffy and the ones who had been here last night it wasn't to much of a shock but for the newly arrived Angel, Cordelia and Doyle it was mayhem.

"How do we know they are who they say they are?" Angel spat in anger

"Simple, I know everything about you and I really don't want to go into it I will and it will hurt both of us" Liam replied

"Angel if they were evil my slayer senses would be going off, it's clear who they are" Buffy butted in trying to calm her former boyfriend, Angel looked at her then nodded

"Though you'd take it better than that Angel" Alex said

"Meaning?" asked Angel as he stared at Xander's future self

"In my time me and you are friends as much as that may sound impossible to you and my past self, I know everything about you and your future self knows everything about me and I didn't expect you to freak" Alex replied

"Bullshit, there is no way we could be friends and the main reason is because Buffy loves me and not you" Angel raged

"Wrong Angel, you see that's the main difference in our future Buffy no longer loves me like that, that part of our lives are over she loves Xander now, she's been going out with him for four and a half years" Liam stepped toe to toe with his past self

"What" Angel all but hissed he turned and looked at Xander, then before any one could react he attacked Xander, slamming his fist into Xander's gut then he slammed him into the wall but before he could hit him again, Buffy grabbed his hand and shoved him backwards

"Stop it Angel before things get worse" she warned her former lover

"How can you say that Buffy, how can you believe that our love will die and you'll love this damn loser" he spat pointing at Xander who had gotten up,

Buffy looked at her friend and then froze seeing the anger and fury at Angel's comment she had never seen him so angry before. She watched frozen to the spot as Xander launched himself at Angel knocking them both down and then smashed his fist into his face with no fear and no regret. Xander punched him once more before he grabbed a stake from the table but before he could ram it into Angel's heart Anne grabbed his wrist and knelt to look into his eyes

"Don't Xander please, you need to stay in control and you can't dust him no matter how much you want to, you'll change things to much" she said calmly and Buffy watched in surprise as all the hate and anger washed away as he looked into Anne's eyes he dropped the stake and rose and nodded to Anne who released his wrist, he faced Buffy

"Sorry Buff" he whispered and walked over to where Willow and Tara sat and leaned on the wall avoiding Angel's cold glare as he stood up

"You better pull yourself together Angel, you may be a friend in the future but I won't allow you to endanger any one just because you can't face change" Alex warned the vampire

"And neither will I" Liam said as well as he watched his past self try and control his rage

"Now that is weird don't you think?" Said Oz

"What?" asked Cordelia?

"Buffy and Xander as a couple, who would imagine it?" he replied in his usual calm tone

Buffy didn't care to hear anybody's response to that, she was having a hard time dealing with not just the implications of her future but the fact that finally she and Xander would end up together, she had wondered many times if she and Xander could make it as a couple especially after he saved her life when the Master killed her.

Now she faced the possibility that it would happen and for some reason she didn't know how to feel about it, but what bothered her most at the moment was that she had her former boyfriend and her current boyfriend here seeing future versions of herself and Xander as a happy couple although both seemed scarred by the past.

"Buffy, are you o.k.?" Giles asked concern written on his face

"Y.Yea.Yeah fine" she stammered glancing briefly at where Xander stood with his back to her

"So, what's your plan guys?" asked Doyle with a smile

"The first part of the plan Doyle is going to be hard for you, Angel and Cordelia" Alex replied with a grim smile at Liam

"Why?" asked Angel finally getting back to the immediate danger

"Because the first part of the plan is to stop Doyle from dieing" Alex answered wiping all expression from Doyle's face

"What, how?" Angel roared loosing control again whilst Cordelia just shank back into her chair

"Three days from now Doyle with get a vision showing a house housing a group of half demons half humans been hunted by an full demon army called the scourge, they have a huge crystal which admits a light which kills anything which isn't fully demon, Doyle died saving them all" Alex replied knowing all to well how Angel had felt when Doyle died he and the Angel from his time had discussed it many times

"The scourge can't be" Doyle whispered walking over to where the window was

"Do you have a plan to help us do this?" asked Angel

"Yeah, you, Doyle, Cordelia, Liam and Faith will go back to LA and once Doyle has the vision Liam will fill you in on the plan, Faith will get what supplies she needs the day before" Alex said

"Then what?" asked Doyle coming up behind Angel?

"Wait a couple of days until Wesley shows up, help him deal with his problem and get him to come back with you and then we'll start on the second part of the plan" Alex replied

"Fine, we might as well get going now before sunrise seen as it's only eleven o'clock" Angel suggested heading for the door

"Angel, you need your head straight for this don't make any rash moves, if you do it may cause everyone to die and not just half of us, now I know you man I know you have the ability to rise above your feelings and deal with this, that's why the PTB chose you" Alex warned him, Angel faced the future version of Xander and nodded knowing he was right even if he didn't like it, he was still trying to get over the fact that he was friend's with Xander in the future and he didn't care that Buffy was going with Xander as well

"Don't worry I'll get the job done I won't let my friend die no matter what I'm feeling, lets go" he replied walking out into the night followed by Cordelia and Doyle, and then Liam and Faith but before Faith got out the door Alex embraced her in a hug as did Anne

"You be careful Faith, remember this is really going to be crazy" Alex said

"I will Xand, don't worry I'll keep an eye on them all even our Angel" she replied with smile "Catch you later guys" she added and then she was gone

"So what happens whilst they are in L.A?" asked Xander with a determined look in his eyes

"Well me and Anne are going to work with you and Buffy to improve on your fighting skills, Amy will help improve Willow's and Tara's magic, Spike will patrol with Riley and his past self, Giles and Anya will be doing some research to see if we can identify this force for once" Anne replied as she shut the door

"Do you really think this will work, if this force is as strong as you say then really I don't see the point in all this?" Riley asked

"Better to try that to just give up soldier boy" Alex replied "The last time I saw you I told you that to give up was the weakest thing a man could do and you agreed, you earned a lot of respect from me and Angel don't mess that up now" he added

"Whatever" Riley sighed as he turned and walked away

Alex watched as Riley sat down next to Willow and Tara avoiding making eye contact with Buffy's future self, he couldn't blame the guy but he should realise things change in time. He himself finally realised that when Anne told him she loved him, without Anne by his side he would never have made it through this hell. He noticed Xander had started talking to Anne and he wondered what his younger self could be saying, from the smile on Anne's lips obviously something funny

"Hey you O.k. Alex?" he whirled around to find Buffy staring at him

"Yeah I guess, I think Riley is just finding this a little too weird" he replied with a grim smile

"So am I, I can't imagine the pain you've been through" Buffy told him

"In a way you do" a her confused gaze he explained, "Since you've been the slayer Buffy you've lost a lot of people Merrick, Miss Calendar, Angel and what Amazes me is that even after all that you can still find time to help others, without you to keep me steady I would of ended up dead one way of the other" Alex tried to keep his emotions in check as he started at the younger version of his girlfriend

"Did me and Angel ever try been together again?" she couldn't help but ask him although she noticed the look of anger pass over him

"Yeah you did Buffy, you were together for a whole year whilst I was with Faith," he answered

"W…what happened?" she questioned

"First you and Angel almost made love again, luckily Angel came to his senses and stopped anything from happening, then during a very fierce battle I took a spear in the side saving your life we were waiting for an ambulance when suddenly we ended up kissing after I told you goodbye" he stopped for a few minutes trying to organise his thoughts "A few weeks later Faith decided to break things off with me as things were just to unbalanced and she told me we needed to concentrate on the more important things at that moment, I couldn't disagree after what had happened between me and you, a month later we made love for the first time after you realised you had feelings for me beyond those of friendship, funny thing is I tried to stop it going that far but I couldn't, Angel somehow knew your feelings had changed and so he calmly let you go and we've been together since then" he finished as he leaned against the wall for support

"I…I can't" she tried to say

"I know you can't imagine it happening Buffy but it will happen," he told her

"Wait a second if we succeed then none of what has happened will happen, which means we won't end up together right, how could you do this when you'd sacrifice something you've wanted since we met and don't try and deny it?" she realised

"It's a possibility Buffy, and one that scares me to death but this has to be done our love no matter how strong it will become is not worth the lives of our friends we both agreed on it before we came, I have to have Faith that we will end up together no matter what" he told her almost in tears he turned and ran out of the house leaving Buffy alone and confused

"He'll get over it just give him time" she jumped in surprise and turned to see her future self watching her "It was no easy thing for him to overcome" she continued

"What?" she asked

"Facing the fact that he may loose me if we succeeded" Anne answered

"How did he do it then?" Buffy asked

"I reminded him who we were, why we were fighting the darkness, why our friends had died and why we had met in the first place" Anne replied "and lastly I told him that in the end if it came down to it we'd sacrifice our lives for our friends without thought especially him and that was one of the reasons I loved him so much" she added

Buffy nodded knowing Xander would certainly give his life to save anyone of his friends because they meant more to him than his own existence. She looked at her future self-wondering how she coped with all the pain but before she could ask Anne beat her to it

"I know what your thinking, how did I make it through it all, I had at least some of my friends especially Xander, he never wondered far from where I was mainly on patrols but even when we weren't I could feel him close by just in case I needed him. I've always known he'd do anything for me no matter what was happening even though we weren't together he was still there but this time it was different because I never felt self unless he was close by and that's how I made it through" Anne finished with a grim smile

"Knowing what I do about the future I fear what's going to happen, I mean what if by coming back things get worse or they change the facts of who survived and who died?" Buffy asked as her fear rose

"It's the one question none of us had an answer for, but we were all willing to take that risk because they was no other choice to make. Angel said it best

"We owe it to our fallen comrades our friends to try and no matter what happens I know in the end they'll be proud of us" After that it was all planning" Anne informed her

"So what did Xander have to say? I bet he was curious about his future relationship with me right?" Buffy asked changing the subject

"He just wanted to know how his future self handled finally winning my hand" Anne said noticing Xander watching her and Buffy with a curious expression

"I'm curious how did he handle it?" Buffy suddenly asked filled with the need to know

"He fainted, then once he'd woke up he told me he had the greatest dream ever that I had told him I loved him, should of seen his face when I told him it was no dream and repeated what I'd said" Anne said giggling

"I can imagine it pretty well actually," Buffy said laughing as well

"As soon as I said it he swept me into a bear hug and then told me to put a nice dress on and he then took me to the most expensive restaurant in New York and let me order anything I wanted, we ate, we danced and we talked for three hours, then we left and he took me to a small quite overnight café where we just sat and talked, now and again we just stared at each other. It was the best night of my life" Anne explained to her younger self

Buffy felt a stir of desire and longing as she listened to her future self retell her first date with Xander and she couldn't help but wonder what her Xander would do if they were to go out on a date after this was sorted.


End file.
